Only Time Will Tell
by Ivy Grimm
Summary: Hogwarts was the safest place in the world. At least that's what Hermione thought until Voldemort and his followers managed to invade the school. Friends dying left and right what will Hermione will do when all hope is lost, and her body is too weak to continue fighting? In a twist of fate Hermione falls into the Marauders time. Can she change the future? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Curses and counter curses, red and green lights. Block. Dodge. Fire. Run. Hermione kept her usually wandering mind entirely focused on the task ahead. She knew that one mistake could cost her the lives of her friends. A single mistake could end her own life.

Screams filled her ears. Screams of pain and suffering. Screams of anguish as a student found a loved one lying still, and screams of students being tortured mercilessly with no one to save them. Left and right friends fell at the hands of masked enemies. The Light was outnumbered and quickly dwindling.

Hermione lost her concentration as she witnessed her professor and friend Remus fall at the hands of the man who made his life a living hell. Greyback stood covered in Remus's blood, sneering down at his still body.

Hermione saw red. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed sending a strong stunner his way. It hit him in the face and turned his full attention to her.

"If it isn't my favorite mudblood come to play." He crooned stalking toward Hermione like a wolf would its prey. Hermione backed up, only to shoved into the ground from someone behind her.

"Back for more, mudblood. I thought I did a fairly good job with you last time, but maybe it wasn't enough." The voice made Hermione's blood run ice cold in her veins. Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman who single handedly scarred Hermione for life and dutifully haunted her dreams even since. "Oh look," Bellatrix laughed, "the little whore is scared of me."

Hermione spat at her feet and paid dearly for it. "Crucio!" Bellatrix and Greyback both shot the spell at the young witch simultaneously. Hermione let out a shrill scream as the pain shot through her body. She fought to keep her mind and not scream, but the pain was too much. She didn't notice that she clawed her clothes to shreds and then her skin as she struggled to find purchase to something, anything. Right as the blackness threatened to overtake her, the spell was removed, and Hermione lay in the fetal position breathing heavily.

The sound of Bellatrix's cackling laughter blocked out every other sound, so she was given no warning before a warm body was on top of hers. She opened her eyes slowly, and gave a blood curling scream once she saw who laid on her. His red hair was matted with blood, his face white as a sheet and frozen in a look of terror. Ronald Weasley, her best friend, the boy she planned to marry was gone. Dead. Another victim in a war none of them were prepared to fight. Hermione shook as the first sob overtook her. She cradled Ron's head in her arms and buried her face in his shoulder.

"No. No. No. Ron. Please. No." She repeated over and over praying that there was some way he could come back to her. Hermione knew she would give anything to see him smile at her again. She would never complain that he didn't do his homework or that he ate with his mouth open, those things seemed so trivial now that he would never do them again. "Why you. Why. Oh god. Ron. Please."

"Get up filth." She was dragged away from Ron's lifeless body by her hair. She ignored the pain, and fought against her captor with all her might. But Greyback was too strong, and his steel grip positioned her neck right under his mouth. Hermione knew what was going to happen the moment she felt his hot breath on her. Knowing what was going to happen did nothing to brace her for the pain she felt as Greyback's teeth broke the delicate skin on her neck and chomped down on it. Again and again he bit and again and again she begged to die. Anything to escape the pain. Anything to escape the reality that the Light was screwed. She was not that lucky. Once Greyback had his fun, and Hermione lay at his feet frozen in pain as the poison from the bite made its way through her system, Bellatrix decided to join the party.

Crucio after crucio until Hermione was coughing up blood. Cutting hexes nearly severing limbs off. Bellatrix took her time with Hermione's form until an announcement broke up the party.

"Harry Potter is dead!" The snakelike voice called out in her mind. "The Boy-Who-Lived now rests at my feet where he and all those who support him belong!" Hermione couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. There was no way Harry was stupid enough to risk himself. He knew that it wouldn't stop Voldemort from killing every last person who had ever opposed him. He knew that it would mean the Light would be down a very valuable soldier.

"No. Harry wouldn't." Hermione managed to croak. Bellatrix cackled loudly in her ear.

"Want to bet mudblood?" She hissed. Hermione felt herself being levitated out of the hall and outside. A crowd was gathered around, but they parted way for Bellatrix as she brought Hermione Granger to see for herself. Hermione was unceremoniously dropped at Voldemort's feet where another person lay as well. One look and Hermione knew. One look and any hope Hermione had buried in her hope was forgotten. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the savior of the wizarding world was defeated by Voldemort. The war was lost. She had failed as a friend and as a soldier. She had failed the entire wizarding community.

"Harry.." Hermione dragged herself closer to him, her tears mixing with her blood. She gently reached out and closed her best friend's green unseeing eyes, and then arms weakened she fell onto his body. She saw something shiny fall out of her jacket pocket and into her hand, and then welcomed the darkness that called out to her.

"So Padfoot, who is gonna be your lucky conquest this year?" James Potter teased as him and his friends made their way into the Great Hall for another welcoming feast. The students parted ways for the famous Marauders, and giggled over their good lucks and obvious charm.

"You mean you haven't shagged every girl in the school yet?" Remus asked offhandly, nose stuck in a book like usual.

"Moony, you wound me dear friend. Of course I haven't shagged _every_ girl in the school. What a low opinion you have of me." Sirius paused before loudly whispering, "There's still the lovely Professor McGonagall for me to wow."

"Leave Minnie alone, Sirius. How many points do you want to lose for Gryffindor this year?" Remus scolded, half joking and half quite serious.

"Oh shut it. You bloody well earn them all back anyway." Sirius grumbled, having heard this lecture one too many times. He quickly claimed her usual seat at his usual table and gestured for his friends to do the same.

"What are our plans this year?" Peter squeaked excitedly. His round sweaty face turning beet red as he imagined all the mischief him and his friends would get into this year. After all, they had to make a lasting impression on the school they would sadly be leaving in only a year's time.

"Lily is going to agree to marry me this year." James sighed just as Lily Evans walked in, her bright red hair swinging behind her.

"Why don't you work on getting her to go on a date with you first, James. You know baby steps." Remus suggested gently. Even though James always put on a brave face after being let down, four years of it was starting to put a strain on him emotionally.

"You're right." He agreed. Then standing on the table shouted, "Lilykins go out with me?" To which he got a huff and a flash of the finger. Remus shook his head at James's antics. He knew that at this point Lily was never going to go out with him.

"Nice try." Sirius offered as a way of comfort. James shrugged and frowned slightly as Dumbledore began his speech.

"Attention! Students and staff I would like the welcome you back to another year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First, we are going to have our first years sorted, as they are all looking very green with excitement, and then we shall begin the feast. Now let's see… Abrams, Sara."

All attention was on the little first year when a loud pop sounded through the hall, and something came hurtling from the ceiling landing directly in front of the Marauders. Every student and staff member froze and stared open mouthed as the figured let out a strangled scream and a groan. Blood seeped from the figure onto the table, and a brown mane of hair was tangled and covered in dust and grim. Remus was the first in action, slowing taking to injured person into his arms, and making a slow trek toward the door. The person stirred and then frantically struggled in his arms falling to the ground with a thump. All eyes were focused as the pale freckled face of a girl no older than eighteen came into view. She held a wand in her shaking hand, pointing it directly at Remus's heart.

"Who are you?" Came her harsh voice. The girl was struggling to stand, yet she held her wand as if she were under attack.

Remus, confused as to what to do, held his hands up in a surrender position. Dumbledore, who was now behind him, did the same.

"Am I ... dead?" She asked this time softer. A small crowd gathered around the girl amazed at her strength and curious to see what was going to happen.

"Hey, it's okay." James said calmly, stepping forward next to Remus. The girl took one look at him, muttered what sounded like 'Harry' and tipped backwards unconscious. Dumbledore spared a hard look at James before gently scooping the stranger into his arms and running to the direction of the Hospital Wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am sadly not JK Rowling, which means that I don't own any of her amazing characters or her world.**

**A/N- I just wanted to thank everyone who read the first chapter of this story. This is my first fan fiction so I would really appreciate reviews! Enjoy! Please Review and tell me what you think! **

Pain. Hermione gained consciousness and gasped at the fierceness of agony that was pounding throughout her body. She felt a warm hand on her forehead and then a soothing voice begging her to open her mouth so she could take her potions. Hermione struggled to do as she was told, not entirely sure where she was, or if she was safe from harm just yet.

She didn't want to dwell on the deaths she had witnessed and caused, so instead she tried to remember how she had gotten away from the battle. Hermione thought she had seen a gold chain land in her hand as she fell. She knew that she had her Time Turner on her person at all times in case of an emergency. It was possible that all the spells she was hit with caused it to turn backwards. But how far back was she?

She knew that she couldn't possibly come right out and ask what year it was. She would be admitted to Saint Mungo's faster than she could say time travel. She knew her only option was the listen to what was going on around her, and hope that she was given some hints.

She stayed perfectly still and evened out her breathing as the potions took place and her body numbed. Once Hermione was feeling more comfortable she strained her ears and used her new found senses to listen to what was going on around her.

"The extent of her injuries Albus ... I'm not sure how the girl lived." A woman's voice whispered sadly. Hermione knew that voice, she just couldn't place it.

"She has a strong will and is most certainly a fighter. It just worries me. She is so young. No one her age should be forced to go through an ordeal that painful." Albus answered worriedly his voice breaking with sudden pity and awe. "Will you send for me when she awakens? I would like to get some answers from her."

"I will send for you when she is feeling up to it, Albus, certainly not before then." The woman huffed in annoyance before shooing Albus out of the Hospital Wing and looking over her patient. "Miss, I am quite aware that you are awake."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light before smiling sheepishly at the woman she now knew to be Madam Pomfrey. A much younger Madam Pomfrey than the one she was used to, but with the same no nonsense attitude that made her so great at her job. "I'm sorry." She croaked, entirely not sorry at all. The strict mediwitch gave her a pitying glance before sitting on the edge of her cot and taking Hermione's hand in hers.

"Your injuries could have been fatal, Miss-?"

"Hermione Granger." She answered swiftly, immediately regretting usually her real name, as she wasn't sure exactly how much her being here had already messed up the timeline.

"Miss Granger, do you remember what happened to you?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently squeezing her hand in a comforting nature.

Hermione remembered all too well what happened. She was sure she would never forget the blank eyes of her best friends as they lay broken at her feet. She held back a sob realizing that she was truly alone. There was no Harry or Ron to save her from the monsters of the world anymore.

Hermione felt a comforting hand on her back rubbing soothing circles. She breathed in deeply and wiped her tears knowing that they wouldn't help her now. She needed a plan.

"I was sleeping when they attacked." She started off. "My mom's screaming woke me up. I knew something was wrong so I grabbed my wand and ran down to help. There were too many of them. They all wore masks. They killed my mother in front of me and dragged her over next to my dad's still body. Then they came at me. I was too shocked and filled with grief to act. I remember pain. And then I was here." Hermione lied easily, pulling the memory of her parents screaming as she obliviated their minds, and using that pain to produce silent tears. Between everything that had happened the last year, she felt that she had been through enough sorrowful events to last her a life time.

"Oh poor dear." The mediwitch crooned. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She reached into her apron and pulled out a bottle. "This should help you sleep, dear." Hermione took the potion and chugged it in one swift motion only managing a soft "Thank you" before the effects led her into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, the Marauders sat quietly around the blazing fire, each lost in their own thoughts. It was Peter who spoke up first.

"I wonder where she came from." He began looking to his three friends for an answer. They all shrugged for once as lost as Peter was.

"I wonder how she got through the wards." Remus speculated. He knew that the castle wards made it impossible for anyone to apparate in or out of the premises.

"Who cares how she got through the wards?" Sirius hissed. "I'm worried about what happened to the girl to leave her in that state." His proclamation was met with silence as the image of the girl's broken body and pained expression filled each of their minds. The four boys didn't even want to imagine how much she had been through.

"I guess we'll find out as soon as Dumbledore announces it." Peter said.

"Who says we have to wait?" James asked a spark of mischief in his eyes that his friends knew well.

That's how the four boys found themselves in the Hospital Wing under the invisibility cloak looking down at the girl who was asleep on her cot. Her face was a mask of pain as she thrashed about. The empty vials around her showing that she had taken dreamless sleep potion, but it was no longer working. She was mumbling in her sleep and making small whimpering noises. The boys wanted nothing more than to comfort this girl who seemed so fragile lying there in the hospital gown that was much too big for her small frame. From what was visible of her body the boys could see that her delicate skin was littered with scars, new and old.

"Harry, run. Meet you … no. Greyback... It hurts. Ron! Harry! NO!" The girl bolted up in bed, sweating profusely and swearing under her breath. "Oh god." She whispered to herself as she began to cry.

"Greyback?" Remus whispered to the other Marauders. Hermione with her new heightened senses heard him and was immediately on the defensive.

"Who's there?" She demanded, her voice not showing any signs of her recent emotional breakdown. She didn't receive an answer, but she wasn't fooled. There were many ways for wizards to conceal themselves. "I know someone's here." Hermione, tired of being played with, pushed herself off the bed and headed in the direction the whisper had come from. As she was about the come into contact with the four Marauders, who were holding their breaths, her legs collapsed under her and she began to tremble with aftershocks.

Sirius rushed out and caught her head before it could hit the ground and ignored James's protests as he held her close until she stopped shaking. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." She moaned in between coughs.

Sirius shook his head at her. "You obviously aren't fine." He looked down into her wide brown eyes and saw wisdom and loss that you only see in people who have lived through terrible nightmares.

Hermione muttered something that sounded a lot like "I'm better off than Ron and Harry, that's for sure." She allowed Sirius to help her back to her bed, before smiling softly at him.

She was more than shocked to see Harry's godfather helping her off the floor, even though she refused to let any emotion show through on her face. Sirius looked much happier and much more carefree than he ever was in her time. And she knew that where one Marauder was, three more were sure to follow.

"Not that I don't appreciate your help, but why are you here?" Hermione asked pointedly.

Sirius had the grace to look ashamed. "You see, we-"

"We?" Hermione cut him off, smirking slightly.

"The Marauders at your service." James called out, whipping the cloak off him, Remus, and Peter. Hermione took the opportunity to look each of them over. She started with James, who looked so much like Harry it hurt. His black hair was ruffled, like he had just gotten out of bed, and his brown eyes shone with mirth. Remus was lanky and covered in scars, though less than he had in Hermione's time. His golden brown eyes were crinkled in the corners, and his eyes had the curious glint that Hermione's always had when she was trying to figure out a complicated puzzle. Next to him stood Peter, who was just as rat like as his animagus form. Hermione couldn't help the pang of hatred that spread through her as she gazed upon his sweaty face and beady eyes. She wondered if he had already turned to Voldemort or if he was still loyal to his friends.

She didn't realize she had been spoken to until a hand was waved in front of her face. "Sorry." She mumbled. "What was that?"

"We were just wondering your name, damsel." James repeated, smiling uncertainly. He realized that maybe this wasn't a good idea. They didn't know the extent of the girl's injuries, and she could very well need her rest.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced shyly.

Each of the boys took a turn bowing to her. She almost cracked a smile. Before long the boys had her feeling a lot better. They stayed with Hermione until the sun came up, telling her about their more famous pranks, and filling her in on nearly every student in the school. Hermione was giggling along after a particularly funny tale when a booming voice startled all of them into complete silence.

"What do you boys think you are doing?" Albus Dumbledore boomed, frowning down upon his favorite students. "I thought you boys would know better than to annoy a traumatized patient before she is fully healed. Now what do you boys have to say for yourselves?" They each looked guiltily at Hermione whose eyes were fighting sleep before stuttering out an apology.

"Professor," Hermione interrupted. "They were more helpful than harmful, and in fact made me feel much better than any of Madam Pomfrey's potions possible could. They have no need to apologize. In fact, I would like to thank them for an amusing evening."

The sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes came back full force when he saw the small smile playing at the corner of Miss Granger's lips. Her cheeks had finally gained some normal color, and her eyes were alight with hope.

"Very well, boys. But don't let it happen again." Each nodded at Dumbledore before shooting grateful and slightly incredulous looks at Hermione. "Now, Miss Granger, when you are feeling up to it I would love to see you in my office. I am particularly fond of Lemon Drops at the moment."

As the boys and Dumbledore left Hermione let her mind wander. If she was really stuck here then she knew she couldn't just sit around and let the lives of these four innocent, care free boys turn into the miserable existence she knew they had in her time line. She vowed to not only save the Marauders, but also that down that bastard Voldemort, even if it cost her her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, if I was I would be basking in money and fame, but since that isn't the case, I am more than overjoyed to use her characters and world to create my own fan fiction.**

**A/N- I am so thankful for all the views and reviews I've been receiving. They are really motivational. I am going to try and update a chapter every day, but who knows if that is actually going to work out. Please review!**

Hermione didn't sleep after the boys left. She didn't have the time. She knew that she had to carefully plan out everything that needed to be changed so that nothing was messed up or Merlin forbid made worse than it was before.

The Horocruxes had to be found and destroyed. She knew that the lost diadem of Ravenclaw was hidden in the Room of Requirement. Tom Riddle's diary would be in the possession of a very loyal Lucius Malfoy. Marvolo Gaunt's ring would be in the Gaunt Shack. Salazar's Slytherin's locket would be in the horocrux cave. It would also require a partner to acquire. And the last one that existed in this time period was Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, which would be in the Lestrange Family Vault.

The Horocruxes wouldn't be easy to destroy, but they would be even harder to acquire especially considering that Hermione was completely alone. There was no Harry or Ron to help her or be her pillar of strength. She had to be entirely dependent on herself. Everything had to be planned out perfectly. A slight mistake could mar the future beyond repair, and make things worse for the future generation that Hermione no longer got to be a part of.

She would tell Dumbledore that she was from the future. The old, meddlesome, fool would most certainly want proof, and endless amounts of information. She couldn't supply either. She would play this her own way. She would make sure it was done right. She would make sure that her actions didn't result in the suffering of anyone that supported the Light. She would make sure that Sirius wasn't thrown in Azkaban, and that he kept the childish glow of mischief in his eyes. She would make sure Remus had the chance to find someone who was worthy of him, and that he wouldn't have to deal with the loss of all of his friends. Hermione would make sure that Lily and James lived through the war and got the chance to raise their son, showering him with love like he deserved.

Hermione would take Voldemort down. And there was only one way to do that.

As Hermione walked through the corridors she realized that Hogwarts was the same castle she had come to know and love in her time. She shrugged her sweater tightly around herself as she relived the horrors that took place here. The deaths of her closest friends, the destruction of a place she saw as a second home, and the victory of Voldemort.

She felt tears stinging her eyes, so she focused on her happy memories of the school. Countless nights spent in the library, her busy head buried in ancient works. Breakfast in the Great Hall with Ron shoving piles of warm food into his mouth, and Harry freaking out about something or other. Fighting the troll with Harry and Ron, and lying to the professors afterwards, which ended up being the start of an amazing friendship. Games of wizard chess and aimlessly wandering the castle under the invisibility cloak.

The hallways of Hogwarts held memories of childhood, friendship, and innocence. Feelings that Hermione would hold onto for the rest of her life. Memories that would get Hermione through the trails and hardships she knew were heading her way. She was glad she ended up here of all places. She could easily draw strength from the familiarity of the castle.

The paintings, while switched around, were still endlessly noisy and far too nosey for their own good. They whispered to themselves and pointed at Hermione as she made her way to Dumbledore's office.

The stone gargoyles immediately parted ways for Hermione and allowed her entrance without her even muttering the password, which she knew to be Lemon Drops.

Albus Dumbledore stood up as Hermione entered and gestured for her to take a seat in a plush red chair in front of a mahogany desk that was covered in trinkets of all sorts. As she took a seat so did he. He took a moment to examine Hermione while she looked around taking in the changes to the office. Fawkes stood in his cage, regal as ever, his song bringing tears to Hermione's eyes. She smiled sadly at him before turning to Dumbledore, only to find him already staring at her his trademark sparkle lighting up his eyes. A slight tugging in her mind was the only indication that Albus wasn't as trusting as he claimed to be. Hermione's mental shields proved to be impermeable though and to say Albus was shocked would be an understatement.

"Lemon Drop, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore offered extravagantly. "I seem to have a soft spot for these sweets."

"I'll pass."

"Right down to business, I see that you don't beat around the bush. Now I have a couple questions that I would like to ask you if you don't mind." He paused, waiting for her to assure him that it was fine.

"Actually Albus, if you don't mind I'm just going to launch into a short version of my tale." He seemed confused, but nodded his consent nonetheless. "I'm from the future." She waited for this to sink in before continuing. "You once told me that bad things happened to wizards who meddled with time, but I plan to do just that. And before you interrupt and lecture me, I am more than prepared to deal with the consequences. I have been through more than a seventeen year old should ever have to deal with. I have lost everything and everyone I care about. While, I will admit I have some unresolved issues with you, Albus, it would mean a lot to have you supporting me and my decisions. Do I have your unwavering support?"

Albus seemed completely taken aback, but Hermione didn't blame him. It was a lot to take in. It was impossible to believe. But it was true. And if Hermione's plan was going to work, she needed his help.

"Miss Granger, this is quite the unbelievable tale you just told me. And while the old softy in me in chewing at the leash, wanting to disapprove of this plan for your safety and sanity, I will chain him to the doghouse, and just ask you to show me one thing that will prove you tale to be true."

Hermione nodded as she was expecting his skepticism. She pulled her sweater off and pointed to a tattoo on her left shoulder. It moved upon Dumbledore's scrutiny and burst into flames, singing the telltale song of Fawkes.

"I am part of the Order in the future, Albus. That is what the current events will lead to. Teenagers being enlisted to fight in a war adults couldn't hope to win. Unless I change the future the next generation will live in a form of hell. I know because I've lived through it, and I won't allow my friends to go through that again."

Hermione's passionate speech left Dumbledore speechless. The trails that the young girl sitting in front of him went through left him astounded, and yet, she was so strong and determined to change things for the greater good.

"How can I help?" Dumbledore replied in a manner Hermione was hoping for but not expecting.

The plan was officially in action.

**A/N- This next week I won't have wi fi since I am building a library for a poor school in Appalachia. So as soon as I get back I will update daily like I promised. Wish me luck guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the wait, but as I said before I was doing mission work in Appalachia. It was a truly amazing experience and the result was well worth the hard work. Everyone was so thankful. I hope the library that I helped build will help a child pave the way for a better future, or at least give them more hope. I don't know what I would do without reading in my life, and I'm so grateful that I had the chance to spread literacy. The new library even had Harry Potter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have JK Rowling's amazing mind or writing skills, if I did I would own Harry Potter and not be writing a fan fiction. **

Hermione's mind was traveling at the speed of light. Today she would be introduced to the school during dinner. She would be sorted. During class she would show off her knowledge and her skills. She would remain close to the Marauders. She would start a training routine to keep in shape and gain her complete strength back. She would stretch her magic to its limits, and learn new spells and ways to protect herself. She knew she would need them.

The Hogwarts Library was very much the same as it was in her time. The tables remained unoccupied, as students fooled around outside trying to enjoy the last of the sunshine before the weather grew cold. A younger Madam Prince sat at her desk and glared at anyone who dared to mistreat her precious books. Hermione pulled a pile bigger than her off the shelves and brought them to her usual table before digging in. Each new spell she came across was stored into her memory. Spells to create shields around objects and people, spells the hide scars and bruises. Spells to light a person on fire with a single thought, spells that caused hallucinations. An arsenal of defensive and offensive spells was added to Hermione's mind.

Glancing at the clock, Hermione realized she only had minutes left until she was supposed to meet Dumbledore. She restacked the books she read and checked out the remaining three along with a book full of healing potions and a book on silent, wandless magic.

Balancing the pile of books and trying to swing her bag over her shoulder, Hermione didn't realize someone was standing behind her until she turned and her books were knocked out of her arm at the impact.

"Damn." She cursed under her breath, going on her hands and knees to gather the books. A hand was extended to her, which she took gratefully as she stood. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem. Interesting books you just checked out." A deep voice sounded. Hermione looked up only to gasp in shock. Severus Snape was standing in front of Hermione, looking at her with a curious expression on his face, as if she was a puzzle piece he couldn't figure out. "Why would a little girl like you need to know healing potions and advanced defensive spells?"

"I'll have you know that I am no little girl, and I don't see why what I read is any of your business." She huffed.

Severus at least had the decency to look ashamed as he was chastised by the formerly called little girl. It was a completely different look than Hermione was used to her professor wearing. Instead of his usual sneer, his cheeks were tinged pink, his eyes bright, and his lips in a small smile. He looked innocent. He looked … happy. Without his black billowing teaching robes, his muscular arms were pronounced under his white button up shirt.

"I don't think I've seen you around here." He observed taking in Hermione's jeans, combat boots, denim jacket, and frizzy hair. He was sure he would have noticed her before.

"That's because I haven't been here before." Hermione countered easily not willing to give up too much information too soon.

"So where did you go before here?" Snape wasn't about to go down that easily. His curiosity needed to be somewhat sated before he would even consider leaving the girl alone. "You couldn't possibly have fallen out of the sky."

Hermione full out laughed. "I'm going to assume that you missed my grand entrance." Severus's face was one giant question mark. His eyebrows disappeared under his greasy hairline and Hermione couldn't stop giggling at his expression.

"Quite a grand entrance it was, Miss Granger." Dumbledore stood in the doorway to the library with an amused twinkle in his blue eyes. "I see you have been acquainted with Mr. Snape. He is very efficient in Potions, though not very willing to offer help to his fellow classmates. I'm sure you would love to stay and chat, but I am afraid we must head down to the Great Hall for your welcome and sorting."

Hermione followed Dumbledore out, but before she was fully gone she called out behind her. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Snape!" She didn't see his answering smile.

"Nervous?" Dumbledore wondered out loud.

Hermione snorted. "I have already been through this sorting once, Albus. I know exactly what to expect. Besides what kind of Gryffindor would I be if I was scared of an old hat? After everything I have been through I know where I will be placed, again."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Miss. Granger. After all you have been through can you stand there and tell me that you are the same person you were when you were a little first year with no idea what horrors the world held?"

Hermione thought about it and realized with a shock that Dumbledore was right. When she was a first year she would have been horrified to know that she would be killing people. When she was young it didn't matter who it was, murder was murder, and it wasn't morally correct. As a first year she felt the need to prove herself to everyone, both in class and in social situations. She recited terms straight from the books she memorized and didn't stop to think of ways the spells she were learning could save her life and the lives of her friends. War had shaped Hermione into a soldier, with battle scars and all. Her mind worked differently now, and she valued the little things.

She valued family, something she made known when she erased her parent's memories of her and sent them away for their own safety. She valued friendship, which she showed in more ways than one, between sticking with Harry when no one else would, and what she was going to do in order to change the future and ensure his happiness. She valued laughter and smiles, and she was able to realize that the simple things meant the most to those who were lonely. She still valued bravery, and now she understood that there were different kinds of bravery.

There was the cliché bravery that was associated with Gryffindors; the kind that meant you barreled head first into every stupid situation without thinking twice about the consequences. That was the bravery that Harry possessed, and while it may seem utterly idiotic it worked out for him on more than one occasion. Then there was the courage that Neville very often displayed, the courage that risked your social status in order to do what you knew was right. There was intellectual courage, which meant you were able to share your own ideas and recognize that failure was needed to gain success.

Hermione knew she had to channel each of these levels of bravery to have the strength to change the past, and stand up to the Dark Lord himself. She also knew that even though the war had changed her, it hadn't completely changed her morals, and her lioness spirit.

She could only hope the sorting hat saw it the same way.

Reaching the doors to the Great Hall fifteen minutes late, Dumbledore wasted no time slamming the doors open and making his way to his seat. Hermione followed, silently cursing Dumbledore for all the attractive his rude entrance had gathered. She kept her head held high, and her face perfectly void of any emotion as she sat on the stool facing the four house tables.

At the Gryffindor table, the four Marauders were smiling encouragingly at her. The Ravenclaw table all had curious expressions plastered on their faces, their unquenchable thirst for knowledge showing in the way they were leaning completely all their benches toward Hermione. The Hufflepuffs were all smiling softly and chatting amongst themselves, looking content. The Slytherins were all sneering in Hermione's direction, except for Severus who was looking on with interest and a hopeful expression on his face.

"If I can have everyone's attention please!" Dumbledore called unnecessarily. Everyone was already staring at Hermione. "I would like to introduce our new transfer student, Miss Hermione Granger. I expect you all to make her feel welcome, no matter what house she in sorted into." With a wave of his hand the sorting hat came flying into the hall, hovering over Hermione. It didn't even touch her head before it called out "Gryffindor!" for the Great Hall to hear. The Marauders burst out into applause and waved Hermione over to an empty seat next to them. At her raised eye brow they shrugged and Remus shyly whispered "We couldn't help but hope that you'd end up with us."

"Let the feast begin!" The tables began to pile up with countless plates of mashed potatoes, steak, ribs, vegetables, and gravy galore. Hermione glanced around her and laughed softly to herself when she noticed the boys already shoving their mouths with food.

Hogwarts immediately felt like home.

**A/N- I just want to thank everyone for the support this story is receiving. The reviews and suggestions really give me ideas and motivation and I love to hear what you all think. So please, just keep reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just plan on borrowing them and then giving them back in one piece… or two. **

_Black frizzy hair cackling with the dark magic that clouded the air. A malicious laugh as Hermione writhed on the floor under a powerful Crucio. Mouth open in a silent scream. Blades slicing through pale skin, carving derogatory words that would leave a permanent scar, always there as a reminder of the pain of that night. _

_ Yellow teeth, a foaming mouth, rough hands grabbing her and having his way with her until she begged for mercy. Greyback viciously attacking her wherever he could find purchase with his teeth and claws, cursing her with lycanthropy, another trial to add to her list. _

_ Ron's lifeless body, his dying act sheltering her from some harm. Harry at the foot of Voldemort. The monster's red eyes daring the ground to challenge him after the savior had fallen. The horrified faces of all those left as the recognized failure and braced themselves for the world that was to be created under Voldemort's reign. _

_ A dark world. Children scared to leave their homes. Muggles and muggle borns slaughtered for fun, and used as slaves and ways to entertain those higher in rank. Torture rooms filled to the brim with dead bodies. Those who were lucky enough to escape living in sewers, filthy and eating rats for nutrition. Hopeless. Voldemort sitting on a throne of skulls, even his most faithful followers doubting their choices, but seeing no way to back out. _

_ "It's up to you now, Mione." A chorus of voices sounded. "Save us from this future. Save us."_

_ "Save my family." Harry's body moaned. _

_ "Save my friends." Remus pleaded. _

_ "Save the Light." Albus demanded, the twinkle gone from his dead eyes. _

_ "Save my daughter. Save my brother. Save my mom. Stop the devastation. Save the wizarding world. Save us. Save us. Save us." _

_ Half rotted bodies floating out of the ground, bony arms outstretched as if wanting an embrace. Eyes unseeing. Advancing. Dragging rotting body parts behind them. Yelling. Too many people talking at the same time. Her friends leading the pack of dead, their smiles malicious. Closing in until the stench of their flesh and the bugs surrounding became overwhelming. Their mantra became a harsh demand, their hands grabbing onto her thick, bushy hair and clothing and pulling her into the middle of the madness. _

_ Darkness engulfed her as she screamed. _

Hermione screamed and sat up straight in bed. Her dream was at the forefront of her mind. Her friends faces as they surrounded her still at the front of her now conscious mind. She was thankful that she thought ahead and placed wards and silencing charms around her bed. She was isolated enough from her roommates as it was, she didn't need to be waking them up in the middle of the night with her frantic screaming and thrashing about.

Reaching for her wand under her pillow she cast a quick tempus spell and saw that it was 5:10 in the morning. After the dream she had, Hermione knew there was no way she could fall back asleep, so she slipped on her slippers and padded quietly down to the common room, while trying to calm her breathing and bring her thoughts back to her reality.

It seemed she wasn't the only one who was having trouble sleeping.

Sirius and Remus were both staring wordlessly into the fire, each lost in their own thoughts. Their faces were scrunched up with worry and Hermione had to stop herself from soothing away the creases that marred their usually peaceful expressions.

"Can't sleep, either?" She questioned silently. Both boys jumped, startled at the sudden noise, and whipped around to face her. Their cloaks were wrinkled and their eyes lined with dark bags. Hermione was positive that she looked the same as they, if not worse.

"No." Sirius admitted scooting over to make room for the newest member to their late night gathering. Hermione sank down and leaned against the couch enjoying the familiarity this action brought. Harry, Ron, and she had comforted each other late into the night in these same positions. "I'm just nervous I guess."

Hermione was surprised to find Sirius confessing what was on his mind. He didn't seem like the type to talk about what he was thinking about, especially without coercing and more than a couple strong firewhiskeys. It just showed how different this Sirius was from the one she knew in her time.

` "Nervous for school?" She couldn't picture that Sirius Black, Marauder and ladies' man of the century would be nervous for something as silly as the first day of classes. Remus was listening intently to the conversation, surprised to find Sirius talking about his feelings to an almost complete stranger when he hardly ever opened up around his friends. Sirius was just a private person like that, and it was something the Marauders had come to understand.

"Not for lessons and pranks and all the usual things my friends and I get into. I'm nervous for what comes after this year. I don't know what is going to happen once we leave Hogwarts and venture out into the real world. We won't be in this bubble anymore. We're going to be thrown head first into a war."

Remus picked up where Sirius left off. "A war where we could be fighting people we know, people that we even went to class with. A war where one of us could get hurt, or Merlin forbid, die. I know that I'm not ready to face that yet. I'm scared to grow up and be forced to leave behind all we know."

Hermione was shocked to hear their perfectly realistic doubts and fears of the future. She didn't know how to respond. It would be simple for her to spout a bunch of crap about how everything was going to be alright, and how the war wouldn't really affect their lives, but knowing their possible futures, and knowing that they needed all the advice and help they could get in case she failed, she opted for telling the truth. "I've been out in the real world, and I'm not going to lie to you guys, it isn't pretty. Nothing that I learned could have prepared me for the challenges I had to face."

She had been forced to admit to herself while she was on the run that while knowledge was useful, spouting textbook answers didn't do crap while fighting for her life. She learned that she could have all the wisdom in the world, and yet, something as simple as taking the wrong step could lead to her death. In the war, instincts were key. Knowledge was just a useful tool.

"How did you keep going?" Sirius asked entranced.

"When you are out there on the battle field it is a matter of life or death. You have no choice but to pick yourself off your ass, and keep fighting. You don't have time to doubt yourself, or your abilities, or the cause you are fighting for because the moment you do is the moment you get killed. I've seen people that I love die in front of me, but I had no choice but to turn my head the other way, and dry my tears, unless I wanted the same fate to befall upon someone else I knew, or myself."

Silence met her speech. Remus and Sirius were absolutely dumbstruck. They had expected some half ass promises, but certainly not what Hermione told them. Her speech did nothing to calm their nerves. In fact it made them even more afraid of their future. It made them want to enjoy their childhood while they could, and be carefree and stupid, before it was ripped away from them. It made them more determined than ever to live their lives.

All of their worries and problems seemed small in comparison to the ones the girl in front of them faced, and were still facing. Her scars proved that she was a fighter, and they were in awe at her strength, both her physical and mental.

Hermione stared into the fire allowing its warmth and colors to give her comfort. She looked into their flames and steeled herself against the two pairs of eyes that were watching her with mixed expressions on their faces. She knew that the ever curious Remus would have questions for her regarding battle strategy and her past, and she wished to avoid that the only way she knew how, with a topic change. "On a much lighter note, I am pretty excited for classes tomorrow." As soon as she brought up school Remus looked at her knowingly, but smiled softly; glad to find another bookworm at heart among his fellow Gryffindors. Sirius, while usually completely against discussing anything to do with school, was more than happy to fill the new girl in on all the teachers and students and the drama the filled the school.

"Potions is the worst!" He exclaimed with a passion. "It's the only class besides Defense where we are paired with the Slytherins and they are totally given special treatment because their head of house is the teacher. Minnie doesn't give us special treatment in Transfiguration. I should know I've lost so many house points in that class..."

Hermione turned to Remus at a loss at how quickly Sirius's mood had changed. He just smirked at her and shook his head signaling that it was best not to comment on and interrupt Sirius when he was this talkative and energetic. So Hermione had no choice but to sit tight and half listen as she was given the rundown of every class and teacher adding appropriate sound effects to make it seem as if she were engaged in what he was rattling off about.

Luckily, before he could move onto giving his opinion on every student, a very sleepy Peter Pettigrew came down and demanded that they eat breakfast before he died of starvation. Hermione had to refrain from saying that he wouldn't die of starvation anytime soon with that amount of excess fat on his body, but realizing that being rude for no apparent reason wouldn't help her cause she kept her mouth dutifully shut.

The Great Hall was pretty empty when they arrived, with only a few scattered students sipping coffee and looking miserable to be up so early, present. Hermione sat down in between Sirius and Remus and took the cup of steamy hot goodness gratefully. The topic had rolled around to pranks just as Lily and James came walking into the Great Hall together, bickering like usual loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear.

"James Merlin Potter! Just because we share living quarters does not give you permission to just waltz into my room whenever you feel like it!" Lily screeched her face turning a shade of red that envied her hair.

"But Lily,"

"Don't 'but Lily' me. That was unacceptable. I thought you at least had the decency to knock before barging in, but I guess your mother never taught you any manners!" Lily blanched and immediately deflated as so as she realized what she said. James's eyes filled with unshed tears. "Oh, James, I am so sorry. I was angry. I didn't think." James brushed off the hand Lily laid on his shoulder and sank into the seat next to Peter, placing his face in his hands.

Lily slowly walked to her seat next to her roommates before imitating James. She looked miserable.

"James, you know she wasn't thinking." Remus said softly scared that James would snap at him for taking Lily's side. Instead he sighed and mumbled something that sounded like "I know."

After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence James sat up straight, wiped at his eyes, and plastered a smile on his face. "Can you guys guess what I saw this morning?"

Everyone at the table shook their heads in a negative. James's smile, if possible, grew larger as he seemed to forget about what Lily had said. "Well, I went to wake Lily up because it was getting late and I didn't want her to miss her first day of classes or anything. I walked in without knocking only to find a very naked Lily with her hair in a towel putting lotion on her legs!" His eyed fogged over as he remembered the eyeful he got. Sirius barked out a laugh, Remus shook his head and shrugged in a 'what can a guy do gesture', Peter snorted out his oatmeal, and Lily picked her head out of her hands and blushed as she explained the full story to her friends who all giggled furiously.

The uncomfortable situation from moments before was forgotten as students in the Great Hall fell into the usual routines, laughing and poking fun at each other, while waiting for the post to arrive. When the first of the owls swooped in the first years laughed in glee, while the older kids waiting for letters from home and packages filled with things they had forgotten. A rather large package landed in front of Alice Prewett and Hermione smirked as she saw the resemblance to Neville and the common trait of forgetfulness the two so obviously shared.

Hermione was not expecting any mail, after all she had no friends or relatives from this time, so when a majestic black owl dropped off a small bundle and a letter in front of Hermione, to say she was shocked would be an understatement. She took the letter first expecting the owl to fly away, but it stayed in front of her and watched her with its big grey eyes.

The letter read:

_Miss Granger, _

_I am quite aware of a small predicament you are in concerning money, so please graciously accept the first of your monthly allowances you will be receiving for your selfless help to me and everyone else. Also, I know quite well how lonely it can get, so on behalf of myself and the rest of the professors I would like to present you with your new pet. Be sure to name him and treat him well. _

_Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!_

_APWBD_

Hermione stared at her new pet with tears forming in her eyes. She had certainly been worried about money, and was considering getting a job on the weekends, but Dumbledore had made an effort to take care of her as thanks for all she was going to do. It was a nice feeling knowing that she had a powerful wizard looking out for her. It would make her task much easier.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, guys! I can't tell you how much they mean to me. I'm always looking to improve my writing so keep telling me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Just a lowly fan of JK Rowling more than happy to use her work. **

Hermione clutched her schedule in her hands reveling in the feeling of normalcy it brought about. Lessons were nothing new, as she had taught herself to read at a very young age, but now Hermione would cherish each class and the knowledge she gained from it. Her year on the run with Harry and Ron taught her many things about survival, but also forced her to learn that things shouldn't be taken for granted.

Hermione wouldn't waste an opportunity to be more prepared. She would try her best in her studies, but not obsess over them as she had before the war forced her to grow up and prioritize. Mind over matter. She was given a second chance, a chance to fix things, and there was no way she would let it fly by because she had her head in some books. 

The first day of classes meant first impressions. She had to convince the teachers that she was brilliant, but ordinary. She had to let her playful side out in order to entertain the Marauders, yet show the Slytherins how regal and cunning she could be. It would most certainly be a challenge, and Hermione was never one to back down from a challenge.

Schedules were traded among her table, and Hermione was gleeful to discover that she had at least one Marauder in every one of her advanced courses, except for potions, which would work in her favor. After all, she had two certain snakes to befriend.

As if sensing that her thoughts were on him, Severus Snape glanced up from his coffee mug with a blank look on his face. Hermione watched as he took out an old potions book and scribbled notes hastily along the margins, his long black hair creating a barrier between him and the world.

"Earth to Hermione..." A voice called waving a hand dangerously close to her face. She snapped out of her stupor and fixed a glare at the owner of said appendage, who just happened to be Sirius. "We should head down to defense against the dark arts since I'm sure you don't want to be late on your first day. May I escort you, my love?"

Hermione grinned as she took the arm he offered in her own. "Well, kind sir, it seems I have no choice but to oblige as I don't want to get lost in this frightening huge castle. Who knows what kind of dragons might attack a damsel such as I."

"Wise move, milady." Sirius mocked bowed before escorting her out of the Great Hall, ignoring the curious stares aimed his way. "To you left you should see the entrance hall to the school. It is adorned with ancient paintings that have been instructed with several spells to use in an emergency. To your right is a very important painting of a pear, and just further up ahead is-."

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone, Padfoot," Remus chastised only somewhat jokingly as he jogged next to the couple. "It's her first day. I'm sure she's more than nervous without having to worry about remembering all your pointless facts, and every corridor she's taking."

Sirius pouted. "Excuse me for trying to be chivalrous."

"While I appreciate it, Sirius, I'm afraid Remus is right on this one. My mind is already working on overdrive and classes haven't even started yet. I'm doomed."

"Who's doomed?" James asked, coming up next to Remus.

"Lily." Both Remus and Sirius immediately answered. "She's doomed to spend another year of your constant harassments."

James ignored them. "Hermione, who are we talking about here?"

"Sadly, the subject whose doom we are discussing happens to be me. I'm worried about classes on top of learning my way around the castle." Of course that wasn't true at all. Hermione knew the castle's layout like the top of the hand, and she was pretty sure she could navigate it while blind. Classes wouldn't be a problem just the act she had to put on during them.

"First day is all review. You'll be totally fine, I promise." Remus reassured. Hermione took comfort from him words picturing her professor and dear friend saying that to her, knowing what she was about to involve herself in.

"As do I." The other boys chorused simultaneously. It was as if they shared a mind. Their promises meant more to Hermione than she would ever admit.

Walking into the defense classroom was like being transported back, well forward, in time. A dueling platform was set up in the same spot as it was when Professor Lockhart "taught" them how to duel in second year. An aged professor was setting up simple wards around the platform. All of the Gryffindor students shared an excited, yet slightly nervous vibe as they glanced around the room sizing everyone up.

The Slytherins wore a cool mask of indifference, but Hermione saw a flicker of fear flash in their cold eyes. It wasn't fear of their opponent so much as a fear of being defeated and humiliated. Once the wards were in place the professor turned to his class and began the mandatory beginning of the year speech.

"I am Professor Magnus and I am the new defense against the dark arts teacher. As I'm sure all of you have noticed, behind me is a dueling platform. We will start of the year with dueling because it shows me two things, your range of spells, and your ability to use those spells in ways that will give you an advantage. Before we begin however I would like to say a couple a things. I will not coddle you in this classroom. The things you will learn this year may very well be the difference between life and death for you one day, and I take my job very seriously. Outside of these castle walls, a war is brewing, and you need to be prepared to fight in that war. I will equip you with the spells, but you need to provide the dedication to truly master defense." Professor Magnus eyed all of his students with determination. He expected them to use their full potential and hone in their skills. The scars that marred his tan skin showed that he knew what was outside the castle first hand. They also showed that he came out as the victor of many real life duels.

After letting his speech sink in he continued on with an explanation of what was going to take place. "I will pair you up, and take notes during each duel, which I will hand to each of you once everyone has gone. I do not want you to be offended or hurt with what you may receive. I will give you my honest opinion, and a couple a ways you could improve upon your skills on your own time. Like I said to you before, it is up to you whether or not you want to take my words to heart. First up, Mr. Avery and Ms. Evans!"

The class watched with excitement as Lily and Avery climbed the platform with their wands at ready. Avery sneered, barring his set of crooked yellow teeth in a snarl that made him look quite menacing. Lily stood her ground, her wand shaking slightly as the only outward sign of her nerves. They both bowed to each other and were off. Avery, of course struck first with a fire curse aimed at Lily's faced. She conjured a shield charm, but not before her hair was singed. With a growl she aimed a stinging hex at his wand arm and smiled in satisfaction when his grunt of pain told her it hit its mark.

"That's my girl!" James yelled in what he thought was an encouraging matter. It only distracted Lily, though, and her shield charm was conjured far too late to escape the fire curse that Avery once again shot. The force of the blow sent Lily flying; she hit the edge of the wards, and crumpled on the ground a mess of singed skin of burnt hair.

James rushed to her side, his expression extremely worried as he carried her off at a run towards the infirmary. Professor Magnus seemed unaffected and simply called up the next pair. "Alice Prewett and Mary McDonald!"

Both were Gryffindors and obviously friends, so this duel wasn't as exciting as the last. It did however last longer. Mary ended it with a simple_ Expelliarmus_ to her rope bound friend. The girls left the platform laughing and joking completely oblivious to Professor Magnus's scowl.

Sirius and Remus were up next, and they provided a well fought and lengthy duel because both knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Sirius was reckless with his curses firing one after another and working up a sweat doing so. Remus had an excellent shield charm that rarely broke under any of Sirius's spells. Once Sirius had tired himself out, Remus finished it with a well-placed stunner that hit Sirius in the chest, knocking him backwards and causing his wand to fall out of his grip. When it was over, and Remus was named victorious both boys wrestled around in the back for the 'real win' as Sirius put it. They stopped immediately as soon as they heard who James, who was back from the hospital wing and slightly out of breath, was versing.

Severus Snape eyes James with disgust as he mounted the platform and took a dueling stance. James just stood idly twirling his wand seemingly without a care in the world. Hermione could see through his calm façade. The tenseness of his shoulders and the hardness of his eyes showed a battle ready James Potter. James was the one to make the first move, sending a stunner at Severus's face, which he easily dodged. When Snape's face took on that look of concentration and utter loathing, Hermione almost forgot that she wasn't watching her professor duel for a demonstration in class, no; this was a continuation of a yearlong battle for dominance.

Both boys worked up a sweat, dodging, blocking, and slashing with their wands. As the duel went on the spells got darker until both were bleeding from various cuts and bruises. Severus raised his wand above his head and with a hiss and a complicated weaving motion called, "Sectumsempra!"

James stared in shock at his midsection which had begun to bleed extensively. Angry yelling was directed at Severus as James was hurriedly levitated away to join Lily in the hospital wing.

The injuries of his students didn't seem to concern Professor Magnus. He simply waved his hand, vanishing the blood left behind from the last duel before calling up the next pair, and the next, and the next, and the next, until Hermione and Dolovoh were the last two left. Sirius sucked in a breath and hugged Hermione before she climbed onto the platform. The class was silent as they watched what they assumed to be Hermione's death unfold before their very eyes.

Hermione sized her opponent up and racked her brain trying to remember his fighting technique from her time. She knew he was reckless, but unlike Sirius, he didn't tire easily. If she was going to come out of this in one piece Hermione knew that she had to knock Dolovoh unconscious, and fast. She bowed and without waiting for him to make the first move, simultaneously cast a strong shield around herself and a stunner at Dolovoh. He sidestepped and watched the spell go flying into the barrier creating sparks.

"That the best you got mudblood." He taunted. Hermione just smirked at him, ignoring the shocked gasps his remark caused. She had been called a mudblood more times she could count, hell, it was engraved on her arm, she wasn't going to show him any weakness.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She shrugged watching his movements carefully. The quick twitch of his eye was the only warning he gave before hurling a silent curse at Hermione. Her shield took the brunt force of it, and shattered on impact, but she was left unharmed. He didn't give her any time to recover before a barrage of spells was hurtling at her head. Hermione ducked then rolled and was back on her feet; shooting silent spells right back at him. If he wanted to play, she was all game.

Purple, black, and red bolts came out her from different angles, each spell dangerous, maybe even deadly if it hit its mark, but it wasn't going to. Casting a silent levitation charm on herself, Hermione flew up in the air, narrowly avoiding the trio of spells, and landing softly behind Dolovoh before he knew what had happened.

"Avis Oppugno." She whispered, taking joy in the look of shock on Dolovoh's face as he tried to blast through the angry swarm of birds that was attacking his arms and face. Hermione was too slow to avoid the fist that came hurtling her way. It hit her in the jaw, knocking her backwards onto the ground. She saw stars and couldn't bring up a shield in time to block the stinger that was aimed for her eyes.

Momentarily blinded, Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on herself, as well as a silencing charm to muffle any sounds she might make, before she dragged herself off the floor and in the direction she originally started. She could hear Dolovoh's confused shouts, and aimed her wand in his direction. She shot a slicing hex and smiled to herself when it hit its target.

Hermione felt the ground rumble beneath her and cursed silently when she felt heavy hands swinging at her to find her location. One hard blow hit her in the shoulder, and she immediately heard Dolovoh yell the counter curse to both her spells.

"Locomotor Mortis." He said and Hermione could almost hear him sneering. She felt his hot breath on her face and shuddered violently in his grasp when he lifted her up to his height. She had to get him to drop her somehow. It was the only way she could regroup. Still blind, Hermione knew she had to take a chance. She waited until she was what she assumed was eye level before casting a lumos followed immediately by a jelly brain jinx that would slow his mental processes down considerably.

Once dropped unceremoniously in a heap on the ground Hermione began the task of slowly dragging herself as far away from her opponent as possible. Along the way she blindly transfigured boulders in front of her to protect her back from any cowardly attempts to attack her while she was down, literally crawling on the ground, and blind. She knew she was screwed when she heard the boulders being blasted away, slowly but surely, and her eye sight had still not returned. Still, even in the face of defeat, Hermione was not a coward or a quitter. She positioned herself so she was facing the noise and held her wand in front of her. She thought she was prepared for anything Dolovoh could throw at her because she had erected a very powerful shield around her.

Hermione was wrong.

The shield was made to withstand both physical and magical attacks for a very long time. It wouldn't allow any solid object, people included, anywhere near her, and it blocked out most dark spells. Except for three spells Hermione would have never expected Dolovoh to use in a classroom setting. She knew she underestimated him the minute the excruciating pain hit her.

She bit back the scream that was building inside of her and focused all of her energy on not passing out, which would just give Dolovoh more power over her. Her body thrashed about, her legs still locked together from an earlier curse.

She was back in Malfoy Manor, writhing undignified under the watchful eye of Bellatrix and the Malfoys, trying desperately not to scream because she didn't want to frighten Harry and Ron who were in the dungeons helpless. She was brought back to the battlefield, where she experienced Crucio after Crucio. The pain seemed never ending.

She tasted blood, the metallic taste slowly filling up her mouth and making it difficult for her to breath. She could feel the darkness creeping in, and she almost accepted it. Then she heard someone screaming. She almost dismissed it as herself, but the voices were far too deep to be her own. They were calling her name, talking about a shield. They begged her to bring it down. She was confused for a minute, then she remembered the barrier she had erected around herself to protect her from further harm. She brought it down slowly and was engulfed in someone's arms. More yelling. She just wanted the noise to stop. She had a bloody headache.

"Quiet." She whispered. More blood streamed out of her mouth. She was coughing. She couldn't stop.

"Miss Granger, can you hear me?" She nodded her head overcome by another fit.

"Hermione, I'm going to clear your air way." Someone who sounded a lot like Sirius shouted. She nodded. And suddenly, she could breathe again. "Hermione, I need you to tell me if you feel stable enough to be moved."

"I'm fine." She sighed, exhausted. "Bloody Slytherins torturing me isn't anything new. Just need… sleep."

Hermione finally let the darkness consume her, convinced that Sirius wouldn't let any harm come to her.

**A/N- Long chapter… what can I say I like dramatics. I apologize if I got any names or spells wrong it is quite late at night and I'm exhausted. Please review I would love to hear what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: While I was completely overjoyed to get a review saying that my writing was almost as good as JK Rowling's, I sadly am not. **

**A/N- I know that most of you expected Hermione to kick some Slytherin ass, but I wrote it the way I did to show that even facing an impossible situation Hermione doesn't give up, and she will always fight back. I think that while Hermione is the brightest witch of her age and a very advanced dueler she did awesome with the harsh circumstances she was under. **

For the second time in less than a week Hermione regained consciousness in the Hospital Wing with the feel of the itchy sheets under her skin, and the worried face of Madame Pomfrey hanging over her. The events of the duel in defense came rushing back to her. Blind and crawling on the ground Dolovoh had showed no mercy. He was cruel, and exactly what she had to become if she was going to go through with her plan.

"Miss Granger..." Madame Pomfrey chastised seemingly at a loss for words. "Do you always get mixed up in these situations? Should I make this bed your permanent one?"

"What can I say? I missed you and your fussy attitude." Hermione managed a fond smile for the mediwitch who had now saved her life on two different occasions. She propped herself up with a groan and quickly gulped down the potions Madam Pomfrey ordered trying not to grimace from the foul taste.

"You can stay here for the rest of the day. You need your rest." It was not a suggestion, but Hermione knew she couldn't afford to seem weak. So, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's cries of outrage Hermione bit back the pain and hoisted herself up. She staggered to the door with a sincere thank you to the astonished nurse only to realize that she had no idea what time it was, let alone what class she had next.

Someone up above was obviously feeling sorry for her because James Potter and a very concerned Remus Lupin were coming down the hallway towards her with mirrored looks of shock written across their faces.

"Hermione! What are you doing? You should be resting! We thought you were dead." Both boys were hurriedly speaking over each other and voicing their concerns, but Hermione brushed them away with a shrug and a soft smile.

"Those bloody Slytherins can't get rid of me that easily." She simply said before directing the topic off of her. "What class do we have next?"

"Double potions." Remus supplied before sharing a concerned look with James. Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she realized what that meant. She would have to deal with the taunts and jeers from the Slytherins right away. From the way James and Remus were shielding her from the whispers and odd looks from the students currently roaming the hall, Hermione was curious to see how they would react with they actually got to the classroom.

She didn't get a chance to find out, for when they arrived class was already in session. Professor Slughorn, looking as large and greasy as ever hurriedly came over to the late trio, his stomach bulging against his tight pants as he walked.

"You must be Miss Granger," he began excitedly putting on a fake smile. "Welcome to my class! I don't know how much experience you've had in potions, so I am going to pair you up with one of the most reliable students here." Hermione knew who she was to be paired up with before Slughorn announced it, and she had to hide to small smile threatening at her lips. "Severus Snape, please let Hermione get acquainted with you."

Ignoring the intake of breaths from Remus and James, Hermione waltzed over to the now scowling Slytherin, and smirking took the seat next to him. "Hello." She said pleasantly, before folding her hands on top of the desk and giving the professor her upmost attention.

"Today we will begin the lengthy process of brewing the Draught of Living Death. Can anybody tell me what that is?" Slughorn was met with three hands in the air, and the rest of the class muttering in confusion. The hands in the air were not surprisingly, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger, who had brewed this potion in sixth year. "Let's see what the new girl has to say, shall we?"

Hermione immediately blurted out the textbook answer, word for word. "The Draught of Living Death brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. This draught is very dangerous if not used with caution." She could feel many eyes on her, some filled with respect, but most filled with animosity. She ignored all of them and rewarding Slughorn with a breathtaking smile.

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor. Class, as Miss Granger said, proceed with caution. You may begin." Students bustled about gathering supplies and pushing their way into the supply closest. Both Hermione and Snape however waited until the crowd died down before simultaneously getting up and getting their ingredients. They handled them with care, and worked in a quiet harmony both adding the same ingredients at the same time, which was why Severus noticed Hermione crushing the Sopophorous bean instead of cutting it like the book required.

"What are you doing?" He hissed urgently, afraid that she was going to get the entire room blown up. Hermione ignored his desperate warning and gently dropped the crushed beans into the cauldron before stirring seven times counterclockwise and once clockwise, and smiling in satisfaction when it went from a lilac color to a completely clear color much to Severus's frustration and confusion.

"What was that? You can't just play around with volatile ingredients! You could've gotten us both killed!" He hissed in dismay, glaring down at his own potion which was a light lilac, despite him following the instructions perfectly.

"I will have you know that I am perfectly proficient in potions, and besides, if I had so desired to kill us both, there are much simpler ways than screwing up a potion, don't you think?" Severus blinked stupidly at her for once not able to come back with a snarky comment. He watched Hermione as she gently bottled her cauldron and levitated it to Slughorn's desk. If he hadn't been paying attention he would have missed the slight spasm of her right arm, as she flicked her wand to clear her workspace.

"I didn't expect you back so early after your incident in defense." He stated simply, waiting for her reaction and surprised when she kept a blank face, the twitch of her eye the only sign that she was annoyed.

"And why is that?" She deadpanned facing him head on. "Do you think I'm weak? Not able to handle a small duel?" She didn't give Severus an answer before her eyes burned with barely suppressed rage. "I have been through far worse, and I have come out on top. Thank you for your concern, but I can handle myself."

If Severus was shocked by her harshness he didn't show it. He merely raised an eyebrow before taking care of his own work station. The new girl had a fire about her, one that could cause great hope or great peril. He could picture her encouraging a losing army to keep fighting, yet he could also picture her on the battlefield. She would be a set to see, her uncontrollable hair static with her unrestrained power. Her black robes billowing behind her, her wand steady in her hand as she barreled through enemies, showing no mercy, and her eyes, that same storm would be behind them screaming of her power and strength. He knew his master would be interested to learn of the mysterious Hermione Granger, but Severus vowed to learn more about her before bringing it up. She was a puzzle that he would complete.

Hermione could see the wheels turning in Severus's head, could read the fascination that was taking over his features. She kept her face blank, but inside she was rejoicing … and at the same time despairing. She was rejoicing because she had his attention, and despairing for the same reason. Now her plan was officially in action. There was no way to back out or make mistakes. The pressure was on, and Hermione could only hope that she wouldn't crack under it.

No, she would not let herself slip. It would cost her far too much. She had too much to lose, but the world to gain if she succeeded, and she would. For Harry, and Ron, and Remus, and Sirius. For the innocent children that fought in a war before they could finish school. For those who died. Hermione knew that as long as she kept these people close to her heart she would succeed. Because if she didn't, Voldemort would.

Hermione's free study period found her not in the library or common room as was the custom in her old time, but in the room of requirement searching for the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, the Horocrux that would be the easiest for her to acquire as it was in the castle with her. But it seemed that luck was not on her side. She had been pacing the rows of lost junk for an hour and a half with no results. She knew she would have to come back later, but that didn't sit well with her.

Sirius Black was on his way to the Great Hall for dinner, when a very frustrated Hermione came hurtling past him, muttering to herself about bloody crowns. He followed her silently, both worried about her and curious as to what had made her so angry. To say he was surprised when she climbed behind a secret passageway as if she had been doing it her whole life would be an understatement. He waited until she had turned a corner before once again continuing trailing her. Imagine his surprise when turning the same corner Hermione had just seconds before he was pressed up against the wall with a wand at his throat before he could even blink. His shock continued to grow when he saw whose wand he was on the receiving end of.

"Think I didn't notice you following me? If you think you were going to attack me while my back was turned you have another thing coming?" She snarled harshly. Sirius gulped audibly, feeling the wand press further into his throat when he didn't answer.

"Jeez, Mione, lighten up, you're kind of scaring me." Sirius tried to joke, but it fell flat considering his position at the moment. Hermione dropped the wand from his throat with a muttered apology leaving him gasping slightly. "Nice reflexes you got there."

"I am so sorry, Sirius. Did I hurt you?" She seemed to draw into herself out of mortification.

"Yeah," Hermione tensed at his answer. "You killed my ego." She let a small smile grace her lips before hitting Sirius upside the head.

"Don't scare me like that!" She laughed putting her wand back into the sleeve of her black school robes and continuing to walk ahead. Sirius followed, brimming with questions, but deciding to ask the simplest one first.

"How did you know about this passageway?" Sirius paused before expanded his question. "In fact, how do you make your way around the school like you know it better than the back of your hand? In case I'm mistaken, this is your first year here."

Hermione's footsteps didn't falter, nor did she give any sign that the questions distressed her, instead she simply said, "I have a photographic memory." As if that explained everything. And it did explain a lot, considering she was given a tour of the school by none other than the Marauders themselves, but he was positive he didn't mention any secret passageways, and there was no way even a brilliant witch like Hermione could just stumble upon this one of her first day around the castle. It had taken the Marauders years to find it, and they had been looking for Merlin's sake.

He mentioned this to Hermione, unable to keep an air of suspicion under wraps. "It was mentioned in a book I read. A lot of passageways were. I thought it would be better to keep it to myself though. Can you imagine what would happen if the Slytherins found out that they could easily sneak out of Hogwarts, and then back in? Can you imagine the kinds of things or people they would smuggle in? It wouldn't be good, at all." This was too sound an argument for Sirius to disagree, but he still didn't completely believe her, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

She quickly brought the attention back to Sirius. "I know for a fact that you don't read, where did you find out about the many passages?"

"I went looking for them. I knew in a castle as ancient as this one there would be many secrets. I am very good at uncovering secrets." Hermione heard the hidden threat in Sirius's words, and knew she had to do something about it. It wouldn't do to have the Marauders already distrustful of her. It wouldn't do at all.

"Sirius," Hermione whispered, trying to make her voice husky. "I have a secret to tell you." She waited until Sirius looked her in the eyes before delving into his mind. Using a trusty spell Professor Snape had taught her one day after an Order meeting, she quickly removed all the memories of this meeting and his suspicions of her. Exiting his mind she vowed to be more careful in the future. One slip was all it would take.

**A/N- Can anybody guess what the plan Hermione keeps referring to is? I'm trying to be vague about it, but also make it obvious, so I'm interested to see if you guys caught on. Like always, thank you for the wonderful feedback and follows. It keeps me motivated when I know that you appreciate what I'm writing and are excited for me. So keep it up please! On another note, today is an important day to the Harry Potter community. Not only is it our hero's birthday, but it is always JK Rowling's. Without her and her work I know that my life would be a lot different than it is today. The Harry Potter books taught me so much and have affected my life in a lot of simple ways. So, in honor of what day it is I would love it if you guys would comment and tell me how Harry Potter has changed your life. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The usual... Harry Potter isn't mine, blah blah blah. **

**A/N- I want to apologize for the delay. School is starting very soon and I've been busy getting all my stuff together for what I'm sure is going to be a challenging year. I'll make sure I update as soon as I can though! **

The next morning found a very annoyed Hermione Granger arguing with the gargoyle outside the Headmaster's office. Her hair looked as if a hoard of nargles was nesting in it and she had dark circles under her eyes that she simply didn't have the time or patience to cover up. She was still wearing yesterday's robes, and was quite a site to see.

However, she had more important things on her mind than her appearance and she very urgently needed to consult with Albus. The only thing standing in her way was a very needlessly stubborn stone statue.

"Okay, I am more than tired of playing nice. Either move out of my way or I'll blast you to smithereens." She threatened pulling her wand out of her sleeve to further her point. While the gargoyle gulped in fear, it still didn't budge. "That's it, you asked for this. Reduct-"

Her spell was cut short when an amused voice from behind her calmly said the password, which happened to be Treacle Tarts. The gargoyle, with a glare sent in Hermione's direction, reluctantly opened up to let the pair of students in.

"Tsk, tsk. There are much more convincing ways to achieve what you want, Hermione. For example you could have simply bribed the statue. I've heard rumors that he fancies a thorough dusting."

"Hello Severus." Hermione simply said trying to regain an ounce of composure. "How very Slytherin of you."

"Yes, well, I was placed in that house for a reason." He replied with his trademark sneer. He led the way to the Headmaster's office leaving Hermione hurrying behind like a puppy.

"Good evening, Mr. Snape, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore greeted before Severus had a chance to knock on the door. "Please, do come in." Both students dutifully did as told, getting comfortable on the two chairs facing the headmaster, and each denying a lemon drop. "What can I help you both with?"

Hermione signaled for Severus to go first. He got straight to the point without preamble. "I would like to file a complaint, Headmaster, against one of the students here in school."

"And may I ask whom you would like to file a complaint against, Mr. Snape?"

"Remus Lupin, sir. I refuse to learn in the same classroom as that mutt. With all respect, sir, him being allowed to learn in this facility is damaging to the school's reputation, and I will not stand for it."

She knew what he was referring to, and she strongly disagreed with him. What Remus was, wasn't his fault. He didn't ask to become an animal once a month, and considering his circumstances he dealt with it without complaint. She sympathized with him, not only because she knew how great of a person he was and would come to be, but also because in only a couple weeks' time Hermione would lose herself to the moon, just as he did.

Dumbledore seemed to be at a loss for words. Hermione, however, was not.

"Severus, may I ask what you are referring to? Remus Lupin has been nothing but helpful to me since I have arrived her, and I see him as a very close friend. This ordeal must certainly be a misunderstanding."

"It is not a misunderstanding, Hermione, and while I hate to be the bearer of bad news I believe you ought to be informed of what kind of disgusting company you keep yourself in. Remus Lupin is a werewolf, a monster, and he doesn't deserve to receive any education, let alone one at a prestigious school such as Hogwarts." His words were sharp, and his eyes full of anger at what he truly believed with an injustice. It made Hermione want to lunge at him, and set him straight, but she knew she couldn't defend Remus's honor like she wanted to, or even bring up the fact that she shared his condition. It could very well blow the cover she was trying very hard to make.

"I see." She forced her voice to sound disgusted, and wrinkled her nose in distaste for an effect. "Perhaps Professor Dumbledore sees a need to keep him here. I would keep him right under my nose if I were in the headmaster's position. It would give me easy access and much control over such a terrifyingly powerful being. After all, power is everything in this day and age, isn't it Severus?"

"A good point, Hermione, but maybe that mutt has too much power. Knowledge is most of the fight, and we can't have lesser beings win because of the knowledge they learned here." He countered, his eyes shining with curiosity. He was excited to see how much he could get out of the ever mysterious new girl.

"Ah, but those lesser beings need knowledge to choose the rightful side in this fight. Their knowledge can help them join the right cause, where they will be the first lines, the expendable force. Their pure physical strength can help make the more powerful side, all the more powerful." Dumbledore watched the young woman work her magic on the ruthless young man in front of him in awe of the web of lies and deceptions she was carefully spinning. If he himself didn't know what side she was most definitely on, her performance would've completely convinced him that she belonged locked up in Azkaban. It seemed Severus was getting caught in her net, and Dumbledore knew that it wouldn't be long before she sprung her trap.

"And which side is the righteous one, Hermione?" Severus asked his curiosity at its peak. Hermione made a show of glancing at Dumbledore with a look of distrust in her eyes, while seemingly contemplating how to answer the question without giving too much away, although Hermione already knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Both sides have much power, but I believe the Dark Lord's reign is just beginning." She answered cryptically. When Severus's eyes lit up and a small smile graced his features, she knew she had phrased her answer just right, not quite giving an answer, but referring to Voldemort in a reverent way made it seem like she supported his side.

Dumbledore, much like Severus, wore a small almost unnoticeable smile on his face, but for completely different reasons. Before, he had doubted the time traveler's ability to socialize in the snake's nest, but she had just proved that not only could she escape the nest, she also had her own venom.

"I am sorry for wasting your time, Headmaster, but I do believe that my complaint is no longer necessary thanks to Miss Granger here. It was a pleasure meeting with you … both of you." Severus departed in a flurry of black robes without a second glance back, leaving Hermione and Dumbledore alone.

"Before you get into the reason you came to me, Hermione, I would like to congratulate you on embodying all four of the founders in your confrontation with Mr. Snape. You have made both me and them proud." Dumbledore's eyes held their signature twinkle, but also something else that Hermione had never seen directed at her before, respect as an equal. Just seeing that in her Headmaster's eyes brought tears that she quickly blinked away.

Hermione had longed to belong in the Wizarding World since she first received her Hogwarts letter. It was the sole reason she had buried herself in her textbooks and memorized countless spells and useless facts. Yet, even with that she had been criticized and bullied by her peers because she was lesser than them. She was a muggleborn, and because of that she was never viewed as an equal. But, Professor Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of all time, just proved that he saw and respected her as an equal, and it gave her strength, and if possible, more determination to prove to him that she could complete her task.

"Thank you, Albus. You have no idea how much that means to me." Dumbledore nodded his head, looking fondly down the young woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders. "I'm just hoping Snape is interested enough in me to bring it up with Voldemort because once he's interested in me everything else will shortly follow."

"I know I don't have to remind you of this, but just be sure you are cautious. As soon as you are mentioned to Voldemort, he will have everyone in her arsenal paying close attention to you. You need to forge your connections with the Marauders because they will be your connection in, but you cannot seem too attached to them." Dumbledore knew that Hermione already knew all of this, and has agonized over it a million times before, he just wanted to remind her of the seriousness of the situation, and give her a way out before it was too late.

Hermione, seeing what the headmaster was trying to do managed a small smile despite the foreboding feeling she had. "I know what I got myself into, Albus, and I am well aware of how to handle Death Eaters. These bloody Horocruxes are a different matter, however. I hate to ask you for your assistance so soon Albus, but I'm in need of the Sword of Gryffindor, and a rooster."

"An odd request, but I did promise to help you to the best of my ability, so I won't ask any questions. I just ask that you come to me if you need anything else."

"Of course, thank you again, Albus. I expect I'll be seeing you with big news soon." And with that Hermione Granger, headed to the girl's bathroom that Moaning Myrtle had taken residence in, with plans to kill a giant snake alone. She just hoped it would be as easy as Harry had made it sound.

Of course she wasn't that lucky.

**A/N- Again, I'm soo sorry for the delay guys! I'm looking forward to hearing what you think, and any suggestions that you might have concerning what you want to see happen with Peter. To save him from evil or to not? Hmmm… **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Again, I'm soo sorry for the delay guys! I'm looking forward to hearing what you think, and any suggestions that you might have concerning what you want to see happen with Peter. To save him from evil or to not? Hmmm… **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Nope. Still not JK Rowling. I'll keep trying. **

Hermione let her feet lead her to where she had to go, completely lost in thought. She wasn't looking forward to her current task. In fact, one could say that she was dreading it. She wasn't the basilisk's number one fan, and wouldn't even feel slightly bad about slaying the ancient monster. While harming animals was normally completely barbaric to her, she had held a grudge for this ancient beast ever since her unfortunate accident with it in her second year. Not only did it cause her to miss lessons, it also left her uselessly petrified in the hospital wing while Ron and Harry were off with that imbecile Lockhart. Harry would've been killed if it wasn't for the perfect timing of Albus's familiar, Fawkes. Hermione just hoped that she would somehow share Harry's seemingly endless luck, although she doubted the Fates would allow things to be that simple for her, they never were.

Becoming quite annoyed by the constant ruffling of her bag, Hermione cast a stupefy into it, the single squawk letting her know that she hit her mark. It hadn't been as difficult as she had thought to get ahold of the damn thing because Albus immediately knew where to find one. It was then that Hermione met her childhood friend, the gentle Hagrid.

_The walk down to his hut itself brought memories both good and bad. Hagrid's hut had always been a place where Hermione, Harry, and Ron came with their problems and walked out with answers, or at least a hopeful feeling, but during the battle of Hogwarts it was the face where the Golden Trio stumbled across the gentle giant's mangled and bleeding form. _

_ The door to the hut opened before Hermione could even knock. She was greeted with the familiar sound of Fang barking furiously. Hermione, much to the surprise and delight of Hagrid, wasn't afraid of the giant dog whose bark was far worse than his bite. _

_ Hermione decided to reunite with her old friend before getting to the point of her visit. _

_ "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm new to Hogwarts. I thought that I would introduce myself to you as I've heard many great things." She said softly, with tears in her eyes as she offered the giant her hand. _

_ Hagrid tried to hide his surprise and eagerly took her smaller hand into his being extra careful not to crush it is his strong grip. "I'm Hagrid; I'm in charge o' the grounds here at school." _

_ "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hagrid." She had responded politely, knowing that is her time no one made the time or effort to be respectful to the man, and that it would be greatly appreciated. _

_ "Yeh welcome ta come in Hermione. My latest batch o' cookies just came off the fire, and I can easily fix up some tea fer the both o' us." Hermione couldn't have said no even if she wanted to. His hopeful eyes pulled out her heart strings, and she immediately accepted his request. _

_ She knew from experience to avoid the rock cakes, so she cheerfully chatted with Hagrid for a couple of minutes while he fixed tea. "Hogwarts is exactly how I expected it to be. The teachers all push us to do our best, yet they know when they've pushed enough. The students, well, some aren't the nicest, but so far most have been welcoming of me. The castle already feels like home." _

_ "It has effect on most o' us. Merlin knows I didn't wanna leave. Dumbledore did meh a great favor lettin' meh stay here afta what I had been accused of." He heaved a sigh as he flopped down onto the same couch Hermione was sitting on, making it creak and moan under the weight. _

_ Hermione ignored the obvious distress of the furniture and asked cautiously, "What were you accused of, Mr. Hagrid, if you don't mind my asking?" _

_ Hermione already knew the answer to her question, but this conversation gave her the perfect opening to the one she had planned on having, plus it wouldn't hurt to reassure Hagrid that not everyone was against him. _

_ "Yeh don't know?" He incredulously questioned. "Right, you aren't from round here. I were accused of doin' a terrible thing. I were accused of murderin' a student." His head was hung in shame, and a slight blush covered the cheeks of her friend. Hermione was suddenly filled with rage. _

_ Voldemort had ruined Hagrid's life, already aware that his life wasn't going to be easy because of his half giant status. He blamed him just because of a slightly unsafe obsession with helping creatures, and everyone believed his lies without question. _

_ "Hagrid, you don't seem like the kind of man who would hurt a fly, let alone murder a student. The people who accused you were obviously misled." He looked up with confusion in his beady eyes. He had expected Hermione to run and hide as soon as he heard the accusations against him; instead she still sat beside him, offering words of comfort. _

_ "Why do yeh believe that I'm innocent?" His voice was filled with doubt, which was understandable since the only one who had taken his side in the matter was Albus. _

_ "I know who did the crime you were accused of, but I need your help to prove your innocence. It's a simple task really. I just need a rooster." _

It had gone better than she ever could have hoped. Hagrid was more than happy to give her one of his roosters, and even told her that she could keep it when she was done with it. Too bad the bird wouldn't make it out of the situation alive, but it was a small price to pay for a way to rid the world of the Horocruxes, and have evidence that clearly showed Hagrid's innocence.

Arriving at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Hermione was shocked to find that the very ghost the bathroom was after wasn't currently present, but she knew better than to question it, after all it made her job much easier. She quickly made her way to the telltale snake emblem and made a sweep of the seemingly empty room before hissing "_Open". _

For once she was glad Harry often suffered from nightmares and muttered in his sleep. The sink opened and before she could overthink what she was doing, Hermione hopped into the dark and slimy hole, landing roughly on her butt was a loud squeak.

The chamber was dark, and every movement Hermione made was followed by a loud crunch as frail skeletons of small animals crunched beneath her heavy boots. The sound echoed along the damp chamber and gave her the chills. She had a terrible feeling about this, but it was too late to back out now.

With a small smile on her face she imagined that Harry and Ron had felt the same way on their trip down here, probably even more scared, as they were young and with an incompetent teacher. But they had each other to lean on. She was alone. Or so she thought.

"I don't think we should go down there, guys. She seems to know what's she's doing, but we have no idea what we're getting ourselves into." Remus was trying to convince his pigheaded friends that following a near stranger into a big black hole under the girl's bathroom probably wasn't the best idea. Peter, already trembling in fright, nodded his head in agreement, but James and Sirius, the stubborn gits were set to go through with their half ass plan.

The plan: Jump down into a dark hole, follow the mysterious new girl, Hermione, who neither knew very well, and confront her once they knew what the hell she was up to. Remus could see more than one flaw with their so called plan, but both boys were in full on Marauder mode and Merlin forbid they leave it alone.

Knowing fully well that his friends would go through with their plan with or without his support, Remus told them that he would go first, and scope it out. If he decided that it wasn't safe, then the boys were to leave him down there, and get a teacher's help. They nodded enthusiastically, just happy that their friend wasn't being a kill joy.

Taking the cloak from James, and ignoring his friends shouts of luck Remus closed his eyes and jumped. He landed rather clumsily, and had to use his hands to break his fall with caused a string of curses to explode from his lips. Almost immediately his friends were calling out to him in worry.

"I'm fine. You guys can come down, just brace yourself for a rough landing." He yelled up to them. With a whoop of joy Sirius came barreling down the tunnel, landing directly on top of the werewolf, followed immediately by James, and lastly by Peter. His breath left him in a whoosh and he saw spots in his vision before he growled in warning, and his friends scurried off him with looks of glee on their faces.

"Where are we?" James wondered aloud.

"This isn't on the map..." Sirius trailed off, rather miffed at the very idea that the Marauders missed a passage.

"I wonder where it goes." Remus said aloud to himself.

Then Sirius voiced the thought they were all thinking. "I wonder why Hermione is down here."

"What-what are we standing on?" Peter squeaked upon looking down and seeing the skeletons lying at odd angles by his feet.

"Well Pete, looks like a lot of relatives of yours didn't make it out of here." James joked not helping Peter's fear level, which immediately spiked from nerves to full on panic.

"I don't want to be here. I don't like this. Not one bit." He muttered to himself.

Remus wouldn't admit it allowed, but he definitely agreed with the fearful Peter. The walls surrounding him smelt like mildew, and they creaked in a way that made it seem like they would cave it at any moment. Add that to the skeletons and Remus was sure that Miss Hermione Granger had led them to their greatest adventure yet.

"We better get moving. We don't want her to get too far ahead of us." James whispered finally remembering why they were there. Sirius and Peter transformed much to the horror of Peter and amusement of Sirius, while James and Remus huddled under the cloak. They shuffled forward silently, the only sound being their breathing and the scuttling of their feet. It wasn't long before they spotted Hermione, her bushy hair practically a flashing light signaling where she was.

The boys ceased their movement, Sirius and Peter hiding behind a piece of rock, as they watched her in confusion. Her brow was shiny with sweat, her hand was clutching her wand in a death grip, and she seemed ready to spring at a moment's notice. It was an odd sight to behold for the boys who had thought she was practically fearless to see her fretting over an unknown danger. It intensified Remus's already frazzled nerves. If this girl, who faced Death Eaters and survived, who landed in Hogwarts after losing her entire family and took the changes in stride, if she was nervous, then they should be downright terrified.

James's brows disappeared behind his hairline when she begin an incomprehensible hissing sound that after a minute, caused the very walls to move, opening a passageway into a stone chamber. Hermione took a deep breath before reaching into her bag and pulling out a rooster, which she placed in front of her and allowed to run forward first. It squawked loudly and obnoxiously, seeming to draw a low hissing from something residing in the stone chamber.

Next, Hermione drew out a mirror, which she turned around and glanced behind her with. Her hands shook as she listened to that damn bird crow. Remus was confused, but he was waiting to see what would happen. James, however, wasn't. Before yanking off the cloak and revealing both himself and Remus to Hermione's wide eyes he cast a powerful silencing charm on the bird.

He smiled at the silence before turning to Hermione who was staring at them with a red face. James Potter, who could stand and smile under Lily's terrifying glare, nearly ran the only way at the sight of Hermione's.

She opened her mouth to yell at them, before hex them into the next century, but before she could get a word out an angry hiss slowly gained volume. Hermione gulped and held her wand like a security blanket, turning to the boys and with a shaking voice said simply, "Don't look into its eyes. It'll be the last thing you do."

A large shadow overtook Hermione's small frame, and all was still. Then, it wasn't. A large head slammed down where Hermione had been standing only a second before, but she had swiftly rolled out of the way. James wasted no time running in the opposite direction. Remus just stared dumbfounded at Hermione.

"Don't just stand there. Run!" At that command, the world snapped back into motion. Remus didn't need any encouraging before he was off following James's lead with Sirius and Peter swiftly on his tail. It was only the sound of a muffled scream that stopped all four boys in their tracks.

"We have to go back." Sirius panted, not waiting for a response before he ran back in the direction he came.

"Are you crazy?!" Remus shouted after him, but his cry was wasted on deaf ears. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to die today."

James spared him a look before taking off after Sirius. It was just him and Peter left.

"Come on Pete, let's be sensible about this. We can go and get a teacher's help and-." Peter cut Remus off.

"I don't want to go back in there, but we don't have a choice. We'll never get help and get back in time." With a shiver of fear and a reluctant look on his face Peter ran back to help, leaving just Remus standing there.

Remus had always taken pride in the fact that he was the sensible one in the group, the one who worked well under pressure, and always made the right decisions. He was the brains of the group, the hard work behind the many pranks. Never had he gone against his instincts, and right now his instincts were screaming at him to get the hell out of there, and let the professionals handle the freaking giant monster that apparently resides under the school. His instincts were telling him to run and to not look back. This was not a fight he could win.

But if he followed his instincts, if he ran and got help, and was somehow wrong, somehow too late, he would never forgive himself. His friends had protected him for years in his most vulnerable moments. They had risked their lives for him once every month, and all without him asking for it. It was in that moment of clarity that he told his instincts to go screw themselves.

If he couldn't protect his friends then he would sure as hell die trying.

With that in mind he ran back to the chamber, and froze at the sight that awaited him. The monster they were fighting was a giant snake that nearly took up the entire chamber. Not only was it using its body weight to try and crush Hermione, but it was also trying to eat her when she got too close. Her spells were literally bouncing off its thick skin, and she was looking around frantically for something to use against the beast.

Peter was sprawled across the back corner, still in his animagus form. His claws were full of what looked like blood, and his eyes were open, his body twitching. James and Sirius weren't doing much better. They were next to each other on the ground, lying scarily still. Hermione stood in front of them, doing her best to protect them while they were down. She wasn't in great shape either, but at least she was standing and conscious. Her hair was a mess, flying uncontrollably everyone, only flattened down in one spot that was crusted over with blood. Her wand arm was hanging at an awkward angle, and she seemed to be favoring one of her ankles over the other. She was bleeding from her lip and nose, and yet, even with all these injuries she looked fierce. She was a warrior, and a protector, and she sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.

Before Remus could think about the consequences of what he was doing he chunked a large rock at the snake's head, gasping as it fixed its bleeding and unseeing eyes on him. Taking a moment to commend Peter for his quick thinking he started shouting at the foul beast.

"Hey, you stupid snake, leave my friends alone! Didn't you ever learn that it's rude to eat people when they're down and can't defend themselves?" The snake started the slither his way, its tongue testing the air every few seconds to make sure it was on the right track. Hermione shot him a tired nod of thanks as she began to get their unconscious friends out of the way. Remus just hoped that she wouldn't take too long because he was weaponless with a giant snake after his blood.

The snake was right in front of him. He couldn't move, couldn't form a single though besides, "This thing has terrible personal hygiene," followed quickly by, "Oh god, I'm gonna die." The thing lunged towards him, and he would've become snake chow if it wasn't for the bushy haired girl that came flying at him, shoving him out of the way. His body slammed into the wall behind him, but he was numb to the pain as he watched on in horror.

Hermione stood, shoulders squared, face set in determination as she was swallowed by the giant snake, until nothing left could be seen of her. Heart pounding in his chest, Remus sat transfixed watching the snake in front of him try and swallow his new friend. Hermione Granger had come into his life quite suddenly, but in the week month that he'd known her, she'd helped not only his confidence, but Peter's as well. She had put the entire Slytherin house in their rightful place, and stood up for what was right no matter what the consequence. She had just given her life for him and his friends and he felt undeserving of such an act, especially considering that he had wanted to run and hide only a couple minutes before.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't her the howl and grunt of pain that came from inside the snake's mouth. He watched in awe as a silver blade slowly but surely pierced the snake right through his mouth and into its brain. Right in front of his eyes the snake flopped down on the dead and remained still. Was it dead?

Oh Merlin, was Hermione?

With a groan of pain Hermione made her way out of this blaster things mouth. Looking up she saw Remus staring at her with a look of awe plastered on his face. Dear merlin, she was sore and tired… really really tired.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or could you give me a hand here?" She asked more sharply than she had meant to. It seemed to shock him out of his stupor though, and he quickly came to her aid. Wincing as he took her in his arms gently she glanced down at her shoulder only to be filled with a growing horror.

"Shit." She muttered as she clenched her jaw against the burning sensation that had begun. Her eyes were beginning to get droopy, and her head was becoming more muddled by the minute, but she had to ask one question before she would allow the darkness to overcome her. "The boys?"

"In one piece, thanks to you." He smiled fondly down at the girl in his arms.

"Good. A bunch of idiots. Could've died." A hiss was the only indication she gave that she was hurting. It brought Remus's attention to the rapidly growing red spot on her shoulder. Three things happened at once. That bloody rooster began to crow again. Hermione closed her eyes with a sigh. And a beautiful bird appeared surrounded in flames.

**A/N- So here it is! Just a couple of points: **

**1) Don't you worry my dear readers, I am aware of what I have down as the ship for this fan fiction and I intend to stick with it. Remus will be fond of Hermione for a while, but it is only because Hermione saved not only his life, but also his friends. He feels indebted to her. **

**2) Yes, I made Peter have a brave moment for once! I thought it would help show that just the fact that Hermione has arrived has already changed the timeline dramatically. Hermione treated him politely, and he wasn't about to let her die. **

**3) Some of you may see Remus's almost decision to run as cowardly, but in reality, one of them had to use common sense, at least for a little while. **

**4) I just hit 50 reviews and I can't tell you guys how much it means to me! So please keep it up and tell me what you think. **


End file.
